At present, recurved bows are used as bows for a game of European archery, and as shown in FIG. 1, each of the recurved bows includes: a handle 10 at the center of which a grip 11 grasped by a user is formed; a pair of limbs 20 coupled at both ends of the handle 10; and a bowstring 30 that is connected between the limbs 20. In addition, as shown in FIG. 2, the limbs 20 are coupled with the handle 10 in which fixing pins 12 respectively formed at both end portions of the handle 20 are respectively inserted into fitting grooves 21 of the limbs 20, to thus support each end of the limbs 20, and coupling pins 22 respectively formed at both end portions of the limbs 20 are respectively coupled into coupling grooves 13 formed in both end portions of the handle 10.
However, the conventional bow may cause the limbs 20 of the bow to be bent back when the bowstring 30 is pulled in use of the bow. Accordingly, as shown in FIG. 2, a displacement (a dashed line portion of FIG. 2) may occur at one end of each of the limbs 20 coupled with the handle 10. As a result, vibrations generated at the time of firing an arrow are finally transmitted to the handle to thereby degrade accuracy of the arrow. In this case, narrowing a distance between the fixing pin 12 and the coupling groove 13 that secure the limbs 20 in order to reduce the displacement, may have a problem of causing a small vibration amplitude but keeping the vibration for long. Meanwhile, widening the distance between the fixing pin 12 and the coupling groove 13 may have a problem of causing a large vibration damping speed but a large vibration amplitude.